


i need a gangsta (to love me better)

by lilywrites



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Conversion, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Smut, Teen Romance, You are welcome, cheryl is a sweet bean, choni, lots of smut, penelope can choke, toni is the best gf, you shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywrites/pseuds/lilywrites
Summary: after toni and veronica rescue cheryl from the sisters of quiet mercy, what happens next?"did i just witness toni topaz, tough, dark, gang member cry?" cheryl asked, surprised."yes you did, and it was all your fault." toni smirked.post 2x17





	i need a gangsta (to love me better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammy hope sophia regan tabi rachael anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sammy+hope+sophia+regan+tabi+rachael+anna).



> i need a gangsta to love me better than all the others do...

\-----------

their quick breaths.  
their pounding hearts.  
that’s all that toni was able to focus on while she bolted towards kevin’s dad’s truck; escaping away from the tunnel leading out of the sisters of quiet mercy like inmates breaking out of prison.

clutching cheryl’s hand tightly, toni trailed mere centimeters behind cheryl as they sprinted toward the road.

the darkness caused by the late-night atmosphere in riverdale made it hard to navigate the way back to the road. it was risky to be doing this. 

with their bright flashlights causing attention to themselves, neighbors would call the sheriff if they saw the suspicious-looking sight of the three darkly dressed teens along with a colorful outsider. cheryl's sickly-colored mental institution uniform helped the group stand out in a bad way.

“veronica! kevin!” toni whisper-shouted behind her and cheryl.  
pointing down at the ground with her flashlight, toni pointed to a small, but dangerous pothole. if one of them was to trip in the hole, it would cause unwanted attention to the group. 

toni knew it would be best to warn kevin and veronica of the impending caution. at the speed they were moving at, kevin, along with veronica, narrowly dodged the accident waiting to happen and continued to sprint after toni and cheryl.

a few minutes later they skidded to a halt on the curb in front of where kevin's dad's truck was parked.

"okay. what's our plan?" kevin asked in a hushed tone to not wake any neighbors. toni, veronica, and kevin had originally planned to make a quick escape from the tunnel, while they agreed on leaving the details afterward for cheryl to decide.

the four were standing around the truck when toni shivered even in her leather serpent jacket. she noticed how cheryl's thin fabric outfit barely kept her warm. toni wrapped a coat from her duffel bag around cheryl's shaky shoulders. "where do you want to go? we can go to fangs' house, kevin's house, or veronica's house." toni asked cheryl. 

all three of toni's friends had offered to take cheryl in if they were successful in rescuing her. fangs offered his bedroom at the trailer park, while veronica offered the guest bedroom at the pembrooke, and kevin offered his bedroom. 

toni would have taken cheryl back to her residence, her uncle's house. but toni's uncle was always kicking her out, and today was one of those days.

 

"will you stay with me tt?" cheryl asked, turning to toni with uncertainty. toni's heart clenched at the traumatized and vulnerable way her voice sounded.  
"of course bombshell. i just got you back. do you think i would leave you that quickly?" toni answered with a smile. cheryl giggled at toni's use of her nickname that only she calls her.

"i want to go wherever i can get the farthest away from my trollop of a mother and creepy uncle." cheryl announced.

"i agree, cher." kevin began. "if i were you i would hop on toni's motorcycle and never see your mom and uncle again."

"that's a good idea kevin." veronica agreed. "if my parents let me, i would let you move into my guest room; not just temporarily." veronica sighed.

"i would definitely run away on toni's bike," cheryl paused. "with her of course" she added. "but, i have to make sure nana rose is taken care of."

toni's head snapped up at the mention of nana rose. she decided to tell cheryl about nana rose's hint to her leading up to cheryl's rescue later, in private.

 

after a brief moment of thinking, toni concluded, "fangs' trailer is the farthest you can get from your family."

"okay. kevin, can you take us to fangs' trailer?" cheryl asked.

"definitely. but toni is going to have to give me directions because i don't know which trailer at sunnyside he lives in." kevin answered. toni rolled her eyes. she sees the way kevin and her serpent best friend interact with each other at school. toni considers their relationship as a little more than friendly.

"oh come on kevin, i see you and fangs making heart eyes at each other from across the halls at school," toni quipped. "i bet you know exactly where he lives."

"i wish." kevin snorted. toni raised her eyebrows at his comment because she knew for a fact that the pair would start hanging out soon.

 

\-----------

 

a few minutes later, the four had squeezed into kevin's truck, and had toni's duffel bag strapped in the bed of the truck. the four were piled together with kevin driving, veronica beside him, next to toni and cheryl at the window seat. 

toni reached next to her, and gently took hold of cheryl's trembling hands. cheryl was gazing out the window as they passed the local riverdale businesses in the darkness. it was quite eerie outside, with the rain and wind making for a spine-chilling night. 

the streetlights they drove by were mostly out, due to the storm. when toni lightly squeezed cheryl's fingers, the red-haired girl turned to her, and that's when toni noticed the tears in her eyes. toni wished she could do something to take away cheryl's pain.

 

"oh cher," toni comforted. "we are almost at fangs' place. far away from where your mom can reach you." toni knew that staying at sunnyside trailer park would be a good idea. penelope blossom wouldn't dare step foot in the southside, no matter how urgent the matter.

"toni, you don't know what my mother would do to me if she knew that i had escaped the sisters," cheryl sniffled.

"well i won't let that happen. the trailer park is filled with serpents and serpent families and we would all protect you if your mom happened to show up, which she won't by the way." toni assured, twisting the serpent ring on her own finger.

"i hope you're right." cheryl leaned her head on toni's shoulder.

\-------

the ride home was quiet after dropping veronica back at the pembrooke. cheryl was fast asleep on toni's shoulder, blissfully unaware of their stop at veronica's house. with the increase of bumps on the road once they crossed the tracks into the southside, toni was sure that the disturbances would wake her.

the girl was so deep in her slumber, toni wondered when the last time she slept was. her thoughts were interrupted when they pulled into the dirt lot of the trailer park.

when kevin pulled up in front of fangs' trailer without any direction from toni, she tried to hide her smile when she discovered the truth to kevin's fib. (she knew that they had most likely hung out before ;)) kevin looked at toni strangely when he saw the grin on her face.

"what?" kevin asked.  
"i knew you two hung out before" toni answered, raising one of her eyebrows.  
"darn it!" kevin exclaimed. "i forgot to ask you for directions."  
toni giggled at her correct instincts. "nice try kev, now i'm going to try to wake up sleeping beauty here." toni tilted her head toward the snoozing girl on her shoulder.

"cheryl." toni whispered, softly stroking her hair.  
"mmm" cheryl hummed as she woke up, turning her head as she took in the surroundings.

\---------

 

toni and (now more awake) cheryl trudged up the short set of wet stairs leading to his trailer door. toni gently knocked, and no less than 4 seconds later was a bright and smiling fangs standing at the door.

he waved out to kevin before he drove off, then returned his attention to the colorful-haired girls in front of him. motioning them in, he led them to his room where they would stay.

"hey toni. cheryl, i'm glad you are safe away from that crazy institution. i've heard from kevin about how terrible it is." fangs sympathized. leading them to the room, fangs opened a door at the back of the trailer.

fangs' bedroom was a simple, small trailer-like room with a small bathroom. it was all that toni and cheryl would need for the night. toni quickly changed the subject, seeing cheryl grow uncomfortable thinking about her experience at the sisters. 

"well, let me know if you both need anything" fangs offered, and promptly left the room, closing the door behind him.

toni placed her black duffel bag on the bed, and felt eyes on her. turning around, cheryl was gazing at her from the door with a questioning look.

"what's in the bag?" cheryl wondered.  
"i brought some of my clothes for you. that outfit does not look comfortable spending days in. besides, it's my job to make sure you have enough clothes until we decide what to do next" toni answered with a smile.

cheryl stalked toward toni with an unreadable expression on her face. instantly, toni was afraid that cheryl was angry with her.

 

 _did she not want to wear my clothes?_ toni wondered.

 

cheryl placed her hand on toni's neck and another hand on her back and pulled herself flush against the shorter girl. before toni processed her thoughts, cheryl quickly pressed her lips against toni's. toni kissed back just as eagerly, running her fingers through cheryl's hair. 

feeling the emotion that cheryl was pouring into their kiss, toni's brain felt like it was on fire. when cheryl pulled away, she rested her forehead against toni's and grabbed both of her hands.

 

"thank you tt, for doing all of this for me," cheryl began. "you saved me when none of my 'friends' even cared about me." she sniffled.

"you, kevin, and veronica are my real friends. not archie, midge, josie, or even betty. you cared about me. you brought your clothes for me to wear. and i just, i wanted to tell you that..." cheryl paused. toni looked at her expectantly, curious about what she was trying to say. clearing her throat, cheryl continued.

"i care about you. a lot."

toni was shocked at cheryl's bold declaration, and being so overcome with emotion with silent tears falling from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around cheryl as she sunk into her hold.

minutes later, the pair separated from their hug, immediately missing the warmth from one another. cheryl's eyes widened when she noticed toni's mascara smudged under her tear-stained eyes.

"did i just witness toni topaz, tough, dark, gang member cry?" cheryl asked, surprised.  
"yes you did, and it was all your fault." toni smirked. even after the kiss the two shared at the sisters of quiet mercy, toni was startled by the declaration cheryl had made to her. toni wasn't used to many people caring about her besides the serpents, that is.

to hear those words come from the girl toni cared so much about and admired was shocking and she didn't know how to react properly.

 

"is there a bathroom in here?” cheryl asked, her eyes roaming around the small space.  
“yeah. it’s through that door.” toni pointed to the door next to fangs’ wood dresser.

“can you wash my hair in the bath? im really tired.” cheryl requested, with sheer exhaustion painting her usually bubbly features.

“yeah, except i didn’t exactly pack swimsuits for us to wear.”

“i don’t care about that toni, i just want to get the hospital-ly smell off my body.”

“okay.” toni’s answered, her mind racing. she decided that she would turn away from cheryl to give her privacy while she is washing her hair.

\-------

when they got to the tub, toni turned on the hot water for cheryl, while the red-haired girl began taking her clothes off. toni tried to not look in her direction while she was filling up the water.

 

_this is serious. stop thinking about her like that._

 

toni looked toward the door while she heard cheryl step in the now-full tub, sploshing water as toni assumed she got in. when it was safe to face cheryl again, toni observed her milky-white shoulders exposed over the surface of the water. 

there was one unusual thing that stuck out to toni as she looked over cheryl's shoulders and neck. cheryl's collarbone was protruding, signaling a lack of food intake.

 

reaching over the tub to grab the metal pail for water, toni asked, "cher, did you have enough to eat at the sisters of quietly mercy?" after a pause, cheryl responded. "there was a limited amount of food we were allowed to consume in the first place." cheryl sighed.

 

toni felt pained from that statement. she knew that the sisters of quiet mercy was not a healthy place, but being starved is something that no one should have to experience. toni remembered when some of the younger serpents she knew didn't have enough money for food, and even though they were taken care of, it was still upsetting. 

limiting access to available food, is evil. the sisters of quiet mercy were evil, and in that moment toni decided that she was going to do anything to protect cheryl from evil, including the sisters, her mother, or anything that tried to come for her.

 

"what didn't help was the quality of the food there, or my loss of appetite from the shots of 'conversion' they injected me with." cheryl said, with a sickly look on her face.

toni gasped, rubbing shampoo into cheryl's long hair. "i am so sorry cheryl," toni began. "i could not imagine living like that without going crazy."

cheryl looked up at the pink-haired serpent with wide-tearful eyes, "i did go crazy tt.” she started. “but i held onto my thoughts of you, and imagining that you were there with me."

 

a tear rolled down cheryl's cheek when she continued. "when you came to rescue me, it was during our movie night. they were playing a god-awful video on the consequences of homosexual relationships. this certain one, was cheerleading themed. it made me think of you even more, and how we are river vixens together. when i first heard your name calling me from the hallway, i knew it was my imagination. when you bursted through that door, all my worries faded. to see the beautiful image of you in real life, and not my imagination made me ecstatic. it was like i was proving those conversion videos wrong.” cheryl paused to wipe the escaping soap from her hair off of her forehead. toni looked at the girl curiously, signaling to continue.

 

“when we kissed in front of the other kids being converted, just like me, i felt like we were installing hope into their minds. like... i was an example of failed conversion. the sisters' treatment won’t change the other kids' minds. it won’t change who they love. it didn’t change me.” cheryl looked up at toni hopefully, who was rinsing her red hair with the pail of water. 

looking straight into the girl’s eyes, toni praised, “i am so proud of you cheryl. you were so brave to keep up through that torture. you didn’t let those old ladies control your mind, you didn’t let them convince you to become a different person. you might not realize it cher, but you are so strong.” 

toni saw cheryl blink a couple times while staring into her eyes, like she was thinking about something. toni was a bit concerned, realizing that she probably touched a nerve with her statement about the conversion.

 

“i-i love you.” cheryl stuttered out, placing her hand over toni's.

 

toni's heart jumped. toni had never heard cheryl putting her feelings out into the open, since the night at pop's diner when she confessed that she loved someone, a girl.

trying to process her thoughts quickly was hard in front of toni's goddess of a girlfriend?

"i love you too, cheryl blossom." toni beamed. cheryl's face lit up, an elated smile gracing her features.

the lovers leaned in over the tub, crashing their mouths together instantly with desperation in their souls. cheryl placed her hand on the back of toni's neck, deepening the kiss. 

toni inhaled, trying to savor their moment, never having experienced a kiss quite like this. pulling their lips apart, cheryl used her hand holding toni's to try to pull the girl gently into the tub with her.

before toni got in the tub, she pulled her slightly-wet top and pajama shorts off, and was left only in her bra and underwear. despite the water being a little less than hot, toni climbed into cheryl's lap and kissed the breath right out of her.

the pink-haired girl moved cheryl's wet locks over her ear to have better access to her neck. toni pulled away from the kiss, looking to cheryl for permission, and when she nodded, toni leaned down to latch her mouth onto the taller girl's neck, sucking gentle marks onto her pale skin. cheryl moaned from the pleasure of toni's lips on her sensitive spot on her neck.

“babe.” toni interrupted, effectively pulling cheryl’s mouth from her neck.

“im so sorry. i didn’t plan on ravishing you tonight.” cheryl scoffed, shaking her head.

“no no. this is fine cher, i just wanted to make sure you were up to this after your traumatic week.” toni frowned.

“thanks for the concern tt, i’m definitely deprived of human contact, so i am definitely up to this.” cheryl assured toni, looking up at the girl in her lap. 

“also, i wanted to let you know that this is my first time, so sorry if i’m bad.” toni confessed.  
toni had done small things with jughead one time after she gave him his serpent tattoo, but not everything. she was over the moon about the idea of her first love being the person she loses her v-card to. 

“me too, babe. i have never done this with anyone. mommy dearest would never approve of what we are doing.” cheryl cringed. 

toni laughed, “lets not think about your mom while we are about to have sex.”  
“deal.” cheryl agreed. she leaned in once again to take toni’s lips.

 

cheryl wrapped an arm around toni, tugging the clasps of her lacy black bra. raising her eyebrows for permission, toni nodded and helped cheryl to undo the hooks. once the garment was removed, cheryl threw toni's bra to the other side of the tiny bathroom.

turning back to the pink haired girl in her lap, cheryl feasted her eyes upon toni's perfect breasts. cheryl ran her thumb up and down the sides of toni's slim figure, stroking dangerously close to her heaving breasts. toni's breath hitched as cheryl circled her nipples ever so slowly with her thumb.

 

"stop teasing baby..." toni gasped out. cheryl quickly covered toni's mouth, trying not to wake the other residents of the trailer. with one hand over toni's mouth and the other on her side, cheryl planted her mouth over one of toni's swollen nipples.  
toni gasped in shock muffled by cheryl's hand. cheryl sucked deeply onto toni's breast, almost sure she would leave hickeys on her glowing caramel skin.

 

taking her hand off of toni’s mouth, cheryl reached down to pull off toni’s matching black lace panties, soaking wet (from the water of course), leaving her completely undressed.

cheryl wasted no time as she ran her finger through the girl’s folds. the warm bath water combined with toni’s wetness made it easy for cheryl to enter her with one finger. 

“baby…” toni moaned. cheryl hooked her index finger deeper inside of toni and sped up, rubbing her clit with her thumb. 

toni tilted her head back in pleasure, trying to stay quiet. to try to focus on not making noise, toni turned her attention to cheryl, and admired her exposed breasts.

on an instinct, toni leaned over to take one of cheryl’s breasts into her mouth. now it was cheryl’s turn to moan, (too loudly) as toni copied cheryl by clapping her hand over the girl’s mouth.

 

toni was beginning to get close to her release just as cheryl decided to stretch her with another finger.

cheryl roughly hit toni’s g-spot over and over again, bringing her very close to coming.

toni continued to suck on each of cheryl’s tender, swollen nubs, helping her to muffle her loud moans.

cheryl sped up, her own pleasure overwhelming her as toni sucked on her breasts. a mere few seconds later, toni felt herself clenching on cheryl’s long fingers.

cheryl squeezed toni’s backside as her orgasm took over her body. she continued to thrust her two fingers into toni through her release until she stopped shaking. 

when toni’s body calmed, she reached down to plant a smooth kiss on cheryl’s lips, swiping her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. 

\---------

“let me help you.” toni breathily spoke out. looking up at toni, cheryl replied, “you don’t have to bab-” she was cut off when toni lifted cheryl’s leg over her shoulder, placing a kiss on her one of her spread apart thighs, very close to her heat. 

without any second thought, toni circled her tongue over the red-haired girl’s clit, eliciting a deep moan from cheryl’s mouth.

not even bothering to cover up cheryl’s loud moans, toni spread apart her throbbing lips with her tongue, exposing her heat. 

she dipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s wetness, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. cheryl made no point in hiding her moans, enjoying the feeling of her beautiful lover’s tongue deep in her pussy. 

cheryl could feel her release building, while toni forced more pressure onto her swollen clit. 

toni felt cheryl’s cunt squeeze her tongue, beginning to thrust harder into it. suddenly, cheryl felt her mind go blank, hitting her high, as toni’s mouth ravished her insides through her orgasm. cheryl squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure.

“open your eyes, baby.” toni commanded cheryl. 

cheryl pried her own eyes open and watched as toni finished lapping up her release.

pulling toni back up to her level, cheryl grabbed toni’s flustered face and kissed her.  
cheryl could taste her own release in toni’s mouth. 

“i love you so much toni.” cheryl emphasized. 

“thank you for this, and for breaking me out of the sisters.”

toni grinned, happy to have her love back. 

“anything for you, bombshell. i love you.”

and toni meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you enjoyed this! i may write more ;)


End file.
